Plumbing new depths
by ninharsag
Summary: A rewrite of another story - apologies to the author but it's flattering really.  Do you know how many rewrites Shakespeare has had?


Plumbing new depths (my version of The Stars)

K and G had been having "date nights" every Friday for almost a year (when they weren't fighting aliens of course). They usually went to the movies.

"So, G, want to go to the movies this Friday with an incredibly gorgeous guy?" asked K, leaning out of the car window as he dropped her off at her home after destroying yet another bunch of Forever Knights. "Sure" said G easily, posing with her hand on one hip. "Do you know any?" K wasn't put off. "Right in front of you" he said smiling confidently. G pulled a face at his egotism and stepped away. "OK" she agreed over her shoulder. "But it's my turn to choose" she added quickly. K groaned. "You know the rules. If there's no violence there has to be lots of sex. I'll pick you up tomorrow" he added quickly as she rolled her eyes and turned away.

Later, G looked at the movie listing. There wasn't anything she particularly felt like seeing, but she noticed that there was some moronic blockbuster action flick opening. G frowned. She really didn't feel like watching some loud, violent, idiotic piece of rubbish. When she thought about it, she thought that she would rather just spend some time with K alone.

G thought about K at least a dozen times a day. These thoughts always surprised her. They intruded when she was studying, reading, practicing her martial arts, having a shower or if she woke up in the middle of the night. Especially if she woke up in the middle of the night.

K was fascinating to G for some reason. She couldn't think of anyone less likely to attract her mentally and yet his journey from selfish destructive villain to hero amazed her. She liked to think that her love could make up for all his suffering. She hated his egotism, his boasting and his obsession with all things mechanical. She hated it when he tried to act tough, knowing as she did how much of it was an act. At the same time, she loved his confidence, his bravery and his ability to make almost anything work, even when it was made of alien technology from another dimension. She was constantly pulled between love and fury. She hated his chauvinism but she loved the way he protected her in a fight; he always seemed to be there at the crucial moment, when her strength would have failed. She couldn't count how many times he had saved her. Of course she had saved him too.

And she loved it when he kissed her.

They never kissed in front of Ben because that would have been awkward, and as the three of them spent so much time together it severely limited their chances to kiss at all. The only times they really had was when he took her home after a date and they lingered in the car although even then she worried that her parents would look out and see them. Sometimes she wished there was somewhere else to go, somewhere a bit more comfortable than K's garage…

The more she thought about it the more she thought that the movies were definitely not an option for that weekend.

The doorbell rang. She called to her parents and rushed out the door. K was outside on the step. Somehow even waiting at the door he managed to look like he was loitering with intent.

"Hey G" he greeted her quietly enough. When they had first gone out, he had exaggerated his attentions to her because, she thought, he was afraid of appearing ridiculous, but over time this had relaxed, especially after he had returned to normal after being a monster for a while. She thought that losing his humanity had done him good, for weeks afterward she caught him appreciating little things, like a nice smell or a warm breeze. Wisely, she hadn't commented on this to him.

"So, what did you choose?" he asked a little gloomily. "Some euro art house romance rubbish? One of those ones where they just yak, yak, yak and no-one even takes their clothes off?" "I want to do something different" she told him. "I've got a map. I'll direct you". "Girls can't read maps" said K before he could stop himself. G gave him a frozen look. "Just drive" she said acidly. "And try not to spoil the moment". K gave her a puzzled look and put the car in gear. They drove off in a screech of tyres.

G directed him up the hills behind the town down increasingly smaller and less well-maintained roads. K drove good-humouredly, only occasionally muttering about his paintwork. Gwen touched his hand on the gearstick and he smiled at her, taking his eyes off the road to look directly in her eyes. "Where are we going?" he asked more to break the silence than because he cared. As he had said at that first meeting with her after his return from the null void, he would follow her anywhere.

The road finished in a gravel car park at the top of the hill. K stopped the car. "Now what?" he asked as G opened her door and stepped out. "I thought this was date night" he started whining, also climbing out of the car and coming around the front end to meet her. "Don't tell me we're chasing some more Forever Knights or something".

G stopped him by putting her arms around his neck. "Look" she said turning slightly "It's supposed to be the best view of Bellwood around here". "Great" replied K after surveying the scene below for a few moments, taking in the mediocre lights of the small town and a scattering of stars just visible between the thick clouds. "I gave up guys killing each other with huge explosions for this?" but he leant down slightly and put his arms around her waist. Her heart beating a bit faster, G said "But if you're lucky, someone might still take their clothes off" before she could stop to think about it. She blushed and looked down, wondering what he would think of her. She couldn't believe she had said something that obvious, that suggestive, that teasing.

They were so close together, she was aware of his sudden intake of breath and the jolt in his chest as he realised what she had said. Then he laughed, not his usual laugh but a hearty startled sound. His arms tightened around her and his head moved closer to hers. "If you're really lucky" he said stopping only a few centimeters from her lips "It won't be my socks" and then his mouth came down on hers and they lost the next few minutes, kissing, playing with their tongues. G broke off to give him small soft kisses over his face, his forehead, his eyelid and K moved his kisses from her mouth across her cheek and down her neck. Sometimes G pulled away for a second only to let him recapture her and press her harder against him.

They had been this far many times before, even to K running his hands over her tits outside her clothes but tonight, his hand found its way inside her shirt. Continuing his deep kisses, he slid his hand up her back and pulled her closer. Then with a practiced flick, he snapped her bra undone.

Gwen's eyes flew open in surprise. She'd never asked K about his experiences with girls before her. She had the vague impression that he wasn't as experienced as he pretended but perhaps she was wrong…

K slid the hand that had been on her back gently around to her side and then pushed it under her loosely hanging bra to cup her breast. She was briefly distracted by the thought that her bra must look a little odd hanging around in her shirt like that but she forgot it almost immediately in the sensation of him moving down her neck to her chest, kissing her gently and unbuttoning her shirt as he went. His face on her chest made her aware of her rapid breathing. A few minutes later, he slowly slid her shirt off her shoulders and threw it onto the bonnet of the car, quickly followed by her bra. She thought she should probably protest at this point but then the image of her bra hanging loosely off her shoulders occurred to her again and she thought that she would have to take it off anyhow if only to get it on again. Suddenly, K sat back on the bonnet of the car and pulled her with him so that she was straddling his lap. He held her on top of him and looked up at her with a smile. "What?" she asked him. "Nothin'' he replied "Just looking at the view, like you said". Her smile answered his. "I told you it was worth the drive" she told him cheekily, arching her back slightly. In the dim light from the distant town she could just see the intensity of his eyes. His voice was so low she could barely hear him as he said "It's the best view I've ever seen".

He reached for her, kissing her intensely again for a few minutes. She felt that it was her turn to explore a bit, so experimentally, she pushed her hands under his shirt, alternately holding him closer and stroking him gently, feeling his muscular hardness. Suddenly he pulled the shirt over his head and crushed her against his bare chest, pushing his tongue into her mouth, his hands sliding down over her ass.

Held over him, G briefly surfaced from her complete absorption in her physical sensations to feel drops of warm rain on her back. Still breathing heavily, she reached up to whisper throatily in his ear "I think I'm getting wet". To her surprise, K just groaned heavily in response and moved his mouth to her breast where he began circling the nipple with his tongue. She was really startled when he slid his other hand around the front of her thigh and stretched out his thumb to stroke her across the front of her crotch over her tights, pressing against her clit. Now it was her turn to moan and she forgot about the rain, arching her back and straining herself closer to him.

The flash of lightning followed almost immediately by a crash of thunder apparently immediately above their heads brought her suddenly back to her surroundings to realise that the rain was really pouring down. Over the noise of the rain she heard K swearing and saw him scoop up their clothes with one hand. Abruptly, he stood up, picking her up by grabbing her under her thighs. She clutched him around his neck and gripped his hips with her thighs as hard as she could. He dashed for the car and slid them both into the driver's seat which he quickly adjusted back as far as it would go. Then he held her against his chest, their skin slippery with mingled sweat and rain and he kissed her gently, holding his lips against her cheek. She shivered slightly and he tried to dry her off with his shirt. Before long they were laughing, trying to dry each other off, an excuse for him to continue to caress her. The rain crashed on the roof so loudly they would have had to shout to be heard.

He continued to hold her against his chest, on the pretext of warming her up. The rain died away as suddenly as it had started, to a gentle constant pattering. "I get it now. You were talking about the weather" K said suddenly, breaking the silence. G strained to see his expression in the dark but she was sure she could sense him blushing. "What did you think I was saying?" she asked, genuinely puzzled. Then the realization struck and it was her turn to blush madly in the dark. "Oh my God" she exclaimed. "I thought the dirty talk was a bit unusual". He was trying to make a joke of it but there was no doubt he was embarrassed. She could feel him pull away from her. Momentarily afraid, she sought to bridge the gap created by his self-consciousness. "You didn't seem to mind" she said quietly. To her relief, his arms came back around her and his hand stroked her cheek. "No", he admitted cheerfully. "I have to say that hearing you talk about the weather was pretty … exciting". And they laughed and fell about in each other's arms. They kissed again softly; all the tension was gone. Eventually, he started the car and headed back to her house with a brief stop off at the garage to tidy themselves up.

"So what did you and G see last night?" asked Ben, who was passing the next morning hanging out with K, fiddling with the ultimatrix and watching his friend muck around with various bits of alien tech. "What?" asked K, frowning. "The movies" prompted Ben, thinking that K was unusually slow this morning. "Didn't you go to the movies last night?" "Oh yeah" said K, "I don't remember". "How can you not remember?"asked Ben. "It was only last night" he pointed out reasonably. "Some shit. Subtitles." said K laconically knowing that this would discourage any further comments. Unfortunately Ben refused to be put off. "Oooh, one of those weird foreign movies with lots of naked women?" he asked. "No" said K firmly. "Must've been really long" continued the younger boy ingenuously "Because I stopped by G's place but her mother said she wasn't up yet. She said G got home late last night". "Yeah" said Kevin desperate to stop Ben. "We sat around talking for a while afterwards". "Talking"! Ben pulled a face. "What did you talk about?" K regarded him impassively for a few moments then his face cracked into a broad grin. He shrugged. "Not much. The weather mostly" he said and went back to his work.

"The weather?" questioned Ben. That didn't sound good. He wondered if his friend and his cousin were ROR and what would happen if they broke up …


End file.
